cuusoofandomcom-20200214-history
Cuusoo Wiki:Guide to Editing
This is a guide to editing/creating pages on this wiki! If you need to know the basic layout a page should have, please refer to here. After reading this, if you're still stuck, ask an Administrator for help. Types of Articles There are a few types of articles we have on this wiki. *Project articles *User articles *Articles which explain functions on LEGO CUUSOO *Lists Project Articles A project article is any article that describes a project. Pretty simple. So, yes, we have different types of project articles as well. Here they are: *Active Project (Project still in Idea Stage, hasn't reached 10,000 yet, or failed a review.) *Achieved Project (It reached 10,000 and is awaiting review or its in review period.) *Archived Project (It went through a review and failed.) *Deleted Project (It was active long enough to get a page, but was then deleted.) *Official LEGO Product (It made it to the required number of supporters and got a go for an Official LEGO Set.) Active Project This is the most common type of project article you will find. It's about any project that hasn't gotten 10,000, hasn't been deleted, or failed a Review in any way. So, here's a little look at the format you should put it in. If you want a more detailed example, we have a page for it! Find it here. :) *Template:Infobox Project: This template goes at the very beginning. Even though its name is a little confusing, it's really easy to use, and it looks great when it's done! Click on "Add other Templates" on the sidebar, under the section "Templates." It should be listed on the left side of the popup that appears. Then, the template will appear! Just fill in the boxes with the right info. Then click OK. It will look like a little green jigsaw puzzle piece on the page. When adding an image to Infoboxes, type File:Example.jpg. *Next comes the project title. Write down the name of the project in bold. This goes right after the little green jigsaw puzzle piece, which is the template. This will be the beginning of the sentence. *OK, I said it would be a sentence after the project name, so here's what the sentence should be like. "Project is a project on LEGO CUUSOO created by username on Month Day, Year." That's pretty much it. Remember to link to the page LEGO CUUSOO in the words "LEGO CUUSOO"! Also remember to link "project" (the link, not the project name) to the page Project. Finally, always remember to link the user, even if it becomes a red link. It will become a blue link when a page is made for the user. *As for the date in the first sentence, make sure to do this format: Month Day, Year. For example, one should appear as January 1st, 2011. Notice how the "st" got small? We did that using the tags. When putting in the date, you look at the date that LEGO CUUSOO gives, and then it's up to you to figure out the date in Month Day, Year format. Don't worry, LEGO CUUSOO always does it in Year.Month.Day format, so it should be easy to translate. *You can put a few more sentences after that, explaining anything about it that is important. For example, if it is about Donkey Kong, you should put: "The project is based on the old arcade game Donkey Kong." DON'T '''put a detailed description of the project yet! That comes later. :) *Next you add the project's description. We have a template for this. It is not an Infobox, like the last one, but it's not hard. As with the last template, go to Templates and click Add other templates. CuusooDescript should be in the middle. We use this template for adding a project's description, along with its pictures. Open up the template, which should be one line under the first sentence, in Visual, '''NOT Source, mode. Copy and paste a project's description. We recommend that you copy it by section, meaning all of the text before a picture, than the text before the next, etc. If you choose to do that, always remember to hit the Enter key between additions, but only once (or twice, just one of those two things). That's where the picture will go. When you are done with adding the text, it's time for pictures. Save the pictures in the project description, and give them names that couldn't relate to multiple projects. Upload them to this Wiki, and then put them in the correct spots, using , rather than File:Example.jpg. The image will go in, and you will have an accurate project description. If you only hit the Enter key ONCE before, hit it a second time, for each of the additions that you put in. Put the file in so that it is connected to the text above it, but there is one blank line below it, and then the following text, IN THE TEMPLATE IN VISUAL MODE. *Now, this is the next to last step! Add another template, this one, for any Official Comments. Some projects don't have Official Comments, if the one you're working on doesn't, you can skip this step. If it does, click on "Add other templates." You'll have to search for this one, search "OfficialComment" in the search bar. Template:OfficialComment should appear under the search bar. Click "insert" to put it in your page. Now, copy and paste the various parts of the Official LEGO Comment from the project into the template boxes. You don't need to paste "THE LEGO CUUSOO TEAM"; that will appear automatically. If there are more than one Official Comments, you will have to add the same number of templates as there are Official Comments. *Final step, but one of the most important! Categories! These are the things which make articles "related" to each other. You can find the category box on the right sidebar, when in visual mode. Type them into the box, and press enter to add them. Right now, these are the important ones to add: **Put down "Project" as a category. **Next, is it licensed or not? If it's based on a licensed idea, put down "License." If not, put "Non-Licensed." **Then, put down the year it was made. **OK, if you left out the Project Content section, then put "Needs Project Content." This category allows other editors to know that the page needs that section. If you put the section in, skip this category. **You can add other applying categories. Like, if it's about a satellite, put "Space" as a category. If it's based on Star Wars, write down "Star Wars." If it's a Batman project, you can also put down "DC." If it's a certain style of build, like Microbuild, you can write down "Microfigure" or "Microbuild." There are many possibilities for categories, but try not to add too many. That's it for Active Projects. Achieved Project These are projects which have reached 10,000, but haven't yet been decided on. They're either waiting for their Review period to come, or waiting for Review results. These follow practically the same format as the Active projects. Here are the few differences: *In the first sentence, put "Achieved project" rather than just "project." Also, link to the page Achieved Projects with those words. *If you have it, state the date on which it reached 10,000 supporters. *You'll probably have more Official LEGO Comments; use one template per Official Comment. *In categories, DON'T put the "Project" category, rather, put "Achieved." Also, add a category telling what Review period it is in, for example, 2012 Winter Review, or 2013 Spring Review. That is all for Achieved Projects. Archived Project These are projects which went through a Review process, and were decided against. Most have Official LEGO Comments; there is one known exception, My Little Pony Doctor Whooves. These follow practically the same format as the Active projects. Here are the few differences: *In the first sentence, put "Archived project" rather than just "project." Also, link to the page Archived Projects with those words. *You'll probably have more Official LEGO Comments; use one template per Official Comment. *In categories, DON'T put the "Project" category, rather, put "Archived." If they were Achieved and then Archived, get rid of the "Achieved" category. If it was in a Review period, for example, 2012 Winter Review, or 2013 Spring Review, add a category telling which one, if it hasn't been added already. That's all there is to editing Achieved Projects. Deleted Project These are projects which were completely removed from the CUUSOO site. There are a few pages about them on the wiki, that is because they were written about while still active; now you have to make a few changes to the description. These follow practically the same format as the Active projects. Here are the few differences: *In the Infobox Project template, in the boxes labeled "Supporters," "Comments," "Bookmarks," and "Views:" Write down "Unknown (Deleted)." Since we no longer have an accurate number, it is better just to put Unknown. *In the first sentence, put "deleted project" rather than just "project." *After the first sentence, you can mention potential reasons for the project's deletion; make sure the reader knows they are only potential explanations. State that it is officially unknown as to the project's reason for deletion. *In categories, DON'T put the "Project" category, rather, put "Deleted Project." That is how you edit pages for Deleted Projects. Official LEGO Product These are projects which have gotten the required number of supporters, and LEGO has decided to make them official sets! These follow practically the same format as the Active projects. Here are the few differences: *Instead of using the Infobox Project template, use Infobox Product, which includes pricing, release date, product number and a few other things. You will have to search for it. *In the first sentence, put "Achieved project" rather than just "project." Also, link to the page Achieved Projects with those words. *In the next sentence, state that it is/will be an Official LEGO Product. If it has not yet been released, write its projected release date, if that is available. Link to the page LEGO CUUSOO Official Products. *You'll probably have more Official LEGO Comments; use one template per Official Comment. *In categories, DON'T put the "Project" category, rather, put "Achieved." Also, add a category telling what Review period it is in, for example, 2012 Winter Review, or 2013 Spring Review. Finally, put down an "Official LEGO Product" category. That is all for editing Official LEGO Product pages. User Articles There are four types of user articles: *User *Project Creator *Staff *Deleted User User This is a type of page about users on LEGO CUUSOO. We have an example page of what it should be like, find it here. :) *Template:Infobox Profile: This template goes at the very beginning. Even though its name might be a little confusing, it's really easy to use, and it looks great when it's done! Click on "Add other Templates" on the sidebar, under the section "Templates." It should be listed on the left side of the popup that appears. Then, the template will appear! Just fill in the boxes with the right info. Then click OK. It will look like a little green jigsaw puzzle piece on the page. *Next comes the username of the user you're making the page about. Write down the username in bold. This goes right after the little green jigsaw puzzle piece, which is the template. This will be the beginning of the sentence. *The sentence should be like this: "Username is a user on LEGO CUUSOO." Remember to link to lego.cuusoo.com on the words LEGO CUUSOO, and link to the page User on the word user! *OK, next sentence. If they've done anything remarkable, like supported 1,000+ projects, you can put that. Also, if you know when they joined, write the date there. *Next paragraph. Type in "Their LEGO CUUSOO profile can be found here: (link to profile)." If they have a userpage on this wiki, also link to that. *Final step, categories! These are the things which make articles "related" to each other. You can find the category box on the right sidebar, when in visual mode. Type them into the box, and press enter to add them. Right now, these are the important ones to add: **Put down "User" as a category. **If available, put the year they joined. **How many projects have they supported? If under 100, put the category "100- Supported" If more than 100 (but less than 200), put "100+ Supported." If more than 200 (but less than 300), put "200+ Supported." If more than 300 (but less than 400), put "300+ Supported." You get the picture. That's all to editing normal User Articles. Project Creator This is a type of page about users on LEGO CUUSOO who have created projects. Editing this type of page is essentially the same as editing a page about a non-project-creating user, except for these few differences: *In the second sentence, when you put if they've done anything remarkable, type in the names of their projects. Also, make the names of the projects links to their wiki pages. *An additional category to put down is "Project Creator." That's pretty much it. Staff This is a type of page about a user on LEGO CUUSOO who is an official Staff member. Editing this type of page is essentially the same as editing a page about a non-Staff user, except for these few differences: *The first sentence should look like: "User is a Staff member on LEGO CUUSOO." Link to the page User on the words "Staff member" and link to LEGO.CUUSOO.com on the words "LEGO CUUSOO." *An additional category to put down is "Staff Member." That is how you edit a page about a Staff member. Deleted User These are users who were banned from the CUUSOO site. There are a few pages about them on the wiki, that is because they were written about while still active or by users who knew about their accounts. These follow practically the same format as the Active projects. Here are the few differences: *In the Infobox Profile template, in the boxes labeled "Bio," "Created," "Supported," "Bookmarked," Followers," and "Following," Write down "Unknown (Deleted)." Since we no longer have an accurate number, it is better just to put Unknown. *In the first sentence, put "deleted user" rather than just "user." *After the first sentence, you can mention potential reasons for the user's deletion; or if you know the real's reason for deletion. *In categories, add the "Deleted User" category. That is how you edit pages about Deleted users. Explanation Articles For explanation articles, the editing is much simpler. They simply elaborate on how LEGO CUUSOO works, pointing out examples and exceptions. *For the first sentence, bold the term/concept you will be explaining. Right after, provide a quick summary in the next sentence. *Then, go to the next paragraph to elaborate more. You may create new sections on the page, small lists, etc. to help explain. *Put as a category "Explanation of Function." That is it. Lists Lists are probably the simplest edits, being just lists. To edit one: *Use either the bulleted list or the numbered list features. Choose which is more suitable; for example, if you want to show the top 30 of something, use the numbered list. Use the bulleted list for listing things without any point for numbering them. *If listing projects or users, link to their pages on the wiki. *Add the category "List." That is all for editing lists. Category:Guide